phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pixarmc
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to File:NewPicture1-19.jpg! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 23:15, 12 May 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Perry's Vase In the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! article, you stated that you undid a revision by 68.44.43.131 because Monogram told Perry he was getting a vase, but not who it was from. As I reviewed the revision, I realized that what the unregistered user added was only slightly wrong, but before I did anything I wanted to make sure I'm not just misinterpreting. Actually, in the episode Gaming the System, Monogram tells Agent P that they are "monitoring Doofenshmirtz internet activity" and then that they know what Perry is getting for christmas; "don't ask; it's a vase." So he's assumingly talking about what Doof is getting Perry for Christmas, therefore only a small revision of 68.44.43.131's revision is necessary, I think. If I am wrong, then you can disregard this whole thing. Thanks. -LeannLeann 21:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :It sounds like you may be right. In reviewing the article, I noticed that there is already something about the vase in the 5th bullet of the "Continuity" part of the article, so I don't think anything needs to be changed about that.—Pixarmc 21:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that works. -LeannLeann Recent Changes Patrol Based on your contributions, you have been selected to participate in our . RRabbit42 and I have hand-picked several users we have deemed to be trusted users who have shown good faith and civility. The patrol is a way to show that each edit has been checked to make sure it conforms to the policies of this wiki. It also prevents a duplication of effort by clearly indicating which edits have and have not been checked. By agreeing to joining the patrol, you will be given rights. This will allow you to quickly and easily revert obvious vandalism to the wiki with one-click. This power should not be abused though and should be limited to vandalism. Using undo and leaving an edit summary explaining why you made the change is preferred to simply rolling back an edit without explanation. You will also be expected to start using good edit summaries and set an example for the rest of the wiki. Go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary". This will help you remember to leave an edit summary. You should also start joining the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:IRC chat channel as frequently as possible in order to communicate in real time with other users, including admins and other members of the recent changes patrol. Please let me know on my talk page whether you would like to participate. We are trying to get this in full swing in the next week or so. This is just one more way to help the wiki fulfill its goal of being the best Phineas and Ferb resource on the web. —Topher (talk) 05:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC channel I have left a response on my talk page. —Topher (talk) 03:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Poptropica I know it's a little bit unrelated to Phineas and Ferb, but, I just wanna show you something on Poptropica. I've draw some Phineas and Ferb pictures using Counterfeit Island's "Make Your Own Masterpiece". They suck, right? It's very hard to draw with that. My hand drawing is much better. Hope you like :) [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 06:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) PFPoptropica1.jpg|Phineas and Ferb...Ferb doesn't look right... PFPoptropica2.jpg|That's my character, Invisible Cheetah, wearing some Ferb's Christmas outfit, and carrying the snowball cannon. :Wow, you did a pretty good job with that. That's a lot better than I could draw them on the computer.—Pixarmc 10:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I tried to make a drawing of Phineas but it didn't come out right because I couldn't get the spikes right in his hair. --AgentP 22:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask you something? If you don't mind can I use the This User Worships Doof. Thingy? —Question Marx 03:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC)User:Question Marx :Go ahead, if you want to find more userboxes like it go to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Userboxes part of the site.—Pixarmc 10:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) User rights group changed I have changed your user rights group to rollback, so you should now be able to start patrolling pages. Please see or leave a message on my (or RRabbit42's) talk page if you have questions. —Topher (talk) 05:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) User boxes? How do you get userboxes? please tell me.--Cat 05:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :To get userboxes, go to the page Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Userboxes. Copy the link next to the userbox you want and paste it into your userpage. Hope this helps answer your question.—Pixarmc 14:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) why i added the extra space... the extra space on isabella's page is because the text starts going behind the image when it's not there ~Bowser101 00:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Now that's funny.... We were undoing the edit on Ginger at the same time. How Funny! Ha ha ha! 18:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The Recent Changes Patrol really needs help I really need help with the Recent Changes Patrol. Each of you volunteered to be a part of the Patrol, or as an admin were automatically included in it. From what I see, almost no one is participating other than myself. Wikia has made yet another change to their systems that affect how the wiki works. The Recent Changes page now displays a maximum of 5,000 edits. It doesn't matter if it's set to show patrolled edits or hide them and it doesn't matter if you manually adjust it to display a high number like 20,000. It stops at 5,000. The last time I went through and patrolled the changes was around July 18th. Wikia's change means that we can no longer see anything from July 18th-July 30th. You can still find unpatrolled edits by going to each page and navigating through the history. But you have to do that on every page, forum and blog. That's over 1,000 pages and nobody is going to manually do that. Lack of participation wasn't a big concern before. I figured I could just catch us up every so often. Now it ain't so easy to do that. You have to keep up with it or unpatrolled edits will be "taken away" from you by being harder to get at. I've thought before "I'll just let the old edits slide". Every time I've thought this, I later found vandalism that required a block. At this point, I need to know from each of you if you can take time to be a part of the Patrol. You don't have to do it every day. But it should be at least once a week. Spend a little bit of time to catch up on a few days' worth of edits. If you are not able commit to this, please let me know. I would rather know up front that the Patrol is solely my responsibility than to expect that others will help out and then they don't. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, it's mine too! PAC O'er and Out! 11:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC)